


Breaking Your Dimension (Gon x Killua)

by GonKilluLuciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, bxb - Freeform, gonxkillua, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wattpadrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonKilluLuciel/pseuds/GonKilluLuciel
Summary: #My 11th Story•It's a concise story•If you hate what you are, then you hate life. Being not convinced of yourself and your shape is what makes you psychotic, mentally, and physically tired as well.For Killua, being an albino is what makes his life horrible, sorrowful, and damaged.He was living, and he couldn't die because he knew that hell is waiting for him.Deep down, he wanted a new body, a new life, and a lover but he couldn't find any as he was bullied, being a fun toy to others and getting discriminated for being an albino, (a male with a female body) is one of the insults Killua would listen to and shut his mouth dearly.It all has changed once he entered a magical forest. He heard a subtle hum that attracted him like being hypnotized and throwing his feet into the woods until he got lost.In there, he has found what he always sought for.A new body.A new life.And a boyfriend.All because of a mirror.Will this trickery stay forever? Killua was scared of this dream to end and to return to reality again.Editing status:•Not Edited.•Not going to be edited.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. •Prologue•

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy the story. It is low-key made for a friend and myself and everyone who can relate to it. Also, all of my published work here is Wattpad original because I don't know anyone here yet and still getting used to this site. :)  
> I'm republishing my Wattpad one-shots and short stories here at the beginning to see if y'all like it and if I should continue on AO3 or just remain on Wattpad. 
> 
> ~Luciel.

Life is like a mirror. It reflects everything and every person that passes in front of it but it can't reflect magic. Magical mirrors are myths passed through from generation to generation as it was being such a great sacred rumor to deal with.

Killua, a pale 17-year-old teenager, decided to have an experience with that same infamous myth as he thought it wouldn't heal his problem but he has nothing to lose so he can try. He was pale, like a plague. He has cerulean eyes, icy pupils that destroy any emotion and evaporates it as it has never existed. His thin figure was haunting as his white as snow hair was messy like snow splattering on the ground.

His pupils swerved upside down as he shrugged the trickling sensation of water pouring down his body. He hated the fact that he's an albino. He hated it so much enough to abuse his body because of it. Crimson water dripped off his fingers after it has mixed with his hot blood from dripping his soul out of his cuts. He wanted a change. He wanted a new body.

God created him, he just can't protest and yell at God that he wanted a new body. He should accept what he was born with... 

Everyone was saying this to him as no one ever tried considering his feelings. All bullied and alone and sinking in the depths of darkness. He punched the wall next to the shower as he couldn't differentiate his tears from the droplets of water. How unfortunate can his life be? At least all the noise at the moment is the water dripping in darkness as he often showered without the lights on...

A sob escaped his lips as pain crawled beneath. Rest In Peace. These three words won't ever be written on his grave as he knew thoughts of yelling at God won't let him go to heaven. He extended his hand slowly and clenched his throat in an attempt to knock the air off his mouth as he couldn't. He just couldn't die. Life is a dick as Karma is a bitch. with his other hand, he closed the faucet of cold water as he let the boiling water redden his pale features. He sought for color. 

After a solid minute of tainting his body with the color crimson, he gave up for the heat and closed the faucet wincing at his fried body. "Fuck you, bitch." Killua's lips sputtered intensely as he was thinking of life hard and got himself a headache in the morning. His morning routine just took so much of his time as he always went to school late. He always gets detention and sometimes he gets nearly suspended. Once he dried himself with his lavender towel, he decided to bandage his cuts as they were swollen from the heat of the shower. He got off the bathroom to be met by his grumpy roommate who looked at him with hungover eyes. "You still here?" His roommate spat as Killua ignored and went to the kitchen to grab a toast.

"Go wear something, Goddamnit. Do you think you're that sexy to walk here with only a waist towel? You're so horrible." His roommate spat as Killua chucked in his toast and looked angrily at him. "It's my dorm as much as it is for you. You don't like how I look like then go fuck a stray dog or something and leave the hell out of me alone." Killua spat back as they glared at each other for a long moment before Killua shrugs it off and goes to his room to put his clothes on.

He didn't even intend to make things that bad with his roommate but he's a racist and a manipulative piece of fuck as he couldn't deal with how much he reminds him of Illumi. His biggest brother. His horrible nightmare. His sorrows.

And his rapist.

Incest. It's one of the many, many, _many_ horrible things a human being reached into. A Dad or a brother or even a mom that sexually abuse their own children or siblings are one to destroy and clean the world from. Killua felt disgusted every time he dreamt about that night. That night that let him be _anorexic_. His thoughts were taking him to the ultimate universe of damage as he slid his backpack unconsciously onto his shoulder after wearing his unorganized uniform and walking towards his bedroom door.

He was a sadist and a loner. He was mad at life and wanted a way to live differently as he couldn't just die when he knew that hell is waiting to shred his body to pieces before burning them with its flames. He sighed as he barely gave his glutton roommate a look before scrambling towards the door. 

He closed it swiftly behind before going on a nice walk towards school. That walk was what is worth it in his life. It was very soothing and took his mind off things as he admired the birds and children as they were playing in the nearby park. He wondered how fair it is for children to play while he goes to jail by his feet.

As he passed by the park, there was a huge forest lying nearby to his right. He didn't give it attention before as he always ignored the bunch of scary thick trees but this time, a hum, a beautiful hum came from it that attracted Killua's thin feet towards it. He wondered who has such a soft and soothing voice. 

He couldn't resist the temptation as he looked towards his main road and back towards the forest before shrugging his shoulder. "I'm late anyway." and scuttling towards it with a bit of confidence that there's nothing in there but a cute girl humming happily in his mind.

As his feet rushed him inside, it was so dark. Trees were high enough to block the sun rays as Killua felt that it can be a place that witches like to meet up in. His lips twitched nervously as he walked slower than his average pace. The hum stopped once Killua stomped into a thin branch and broke it.

"Uhh... Hello?" Echo of Killua's voice filled the forest as he flinched of how his pitch was so audible but what got him anxious is that there's no one answering. He decided to go back but once he whirled around, he knew that he was completely lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua looked behind him as sweat formed on his forehead. He's sure that the route of the forest has changed. There weren't oak trees when he entered the forest. He inhaled sharply and mistook his eyes as he may not have seen those trees when he came in. He shook his head and gave his cheeks nice several slaps before taking a position then striking in a jog manner backward to the start again.

He looked around, maybe he can identify one of the routes. He ran and ran but to no avail. He was lost deep in the forest as he felt it's squeezing him so much of how scared he had gotten. No one will find out that he's lost. No one will ask about him.

He inhaled sharply as his eyebrows formed a thick knot of concentration. His pants were dull and his lungs were burning but it looks like he's running in a loop. He cursed at his curiosity that leads him into a weird forest that he didn't give a shit about, before.

Suddenly, and as he was looking roundly around himself, he heard a manic chuckle. He looked around forcefully as the laugh turned even and even crazy. A light struck up as Killua looked above him to find a small black cat, dangling one of her legs off a branch and a smug grin was obvious on her small cheeky face.

Killua frowned as he looked at the cat curiously but cautiously. She was intimidating. Killua wouldn't have known that she's abnormal but from the witch hat, the cat was wearing.

He looked around him again to check if there's someone who is trying to pull out a trick on him but the cat spoke again, catching Killua off guard for good this time.

"You look one of those suicidal people that gets hypnotized by my voice." The cat said smugly as Killua glared at her while clenching his fists unconsciously. Her grin got wider when she noticed Killua's troublesome moves and features as she licked the leg that was resting under her chin. "You hate yourself. One of the many, many people that hate themselves." She blurted up again.

"Were you the voice owner from before? You are the one who sang that tune." Killua confronted as the cat rolled her eyes dramatically before continuing her cleaning to herself.

"Like, duh. I told you I am. And is that what took off your mind? Oh hello? I'm a talking cat!" She spat sarcastically as Killua looked at her silently...

"I have always believed in magic." With that, the cat grinned giddily and jumped to rest on Killua's shoulder who flinched with shutting his eyes. He opened one eye to sneak a look at the cat as she put her front legs on the other shoulder while the other two stood on the current shoulder. She wrapped her long tail around Killua's chin before swerving it towards her to admire his features.

"You want a new life and body... You want to be someone else..." Killua gulped as he felt his blood is running cold whilst staring into the blue as ice eyes of the cat. She grinned showing her small and sharp fangs as she jumped on the dirt and raised her tail cockily. "I know how to give you a new life and body." She said slowly as she swayed her tail intimidatingly.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice. This is my forest, you are my prey. I can either do what I do with all the hypnotized people or you agree to my will." Killua took a step back as the aura from the witch cat is scary enough. "What do you want in exchange?" She grinned smugly as she walked whilst gesturing with her tail for Killua to follow.

He gulped and followed, wishing deeply for this to be a dream.

It took them a while for the cat to stop and to turn around. She grinned at Killua before jumping on a rock. Killua looked around and raised an eyebrow. It's still the forest. Nothing is new, nothing is old. Just trees.

"As you can see. I'm a cat." She started as Killua looked to his side, where the rock is lying. "I'm actually a human, a witch." She said with a rigid tone that let Killua's blood pressure go down. "I was doing some of my, what you silly humans call, witchcraft, and I got cursed by my own incantation."

Killua inhaled as the air stuck in his lungs, not daring to get loose. As he adjusted his standing position to fully face her, she was swaying her tail and sitting on her fours.

"I want to be human again." She said as Killua sweat profusely. He kinda got what the cat is going to do from this talk.

"I will give you a new life and body and I will let you live with it as much as you want but once you fall in love with this new form, you'll give me your body forever." She said as Killua's lower lip dropped a little, showing his white pearls beneath it as it trembled slightly.

"Wh-what do you want with a body like mine? I'm horrible. I'm an albino. No one loves me. I get bullied a lot and I have no friends and no life and nothing. Why are you dying to have my body? Why me? You said you hypnotized a lot of people, why you chose me?!" Killua yelled as he couldn't understand what the cat wants exactly from a piece of poop like him.

She shook her head as she opened her eyes and glared. "You don't appreciate what you have humans, that's why I despise you. If you stayed happy with the new body and life started to be blessed for you forever then I lose. but! If you fell in love and decided to reveal your true form for the crush you have so you can fall for him then I take over." She said as Killua frowned.

"Why?"

"It's the dimension." She said and Killua looked at her worriedly.

"Dimension?"

"You are isolating yourself in a dimension with no sorrows and no one can hurt you in it so when you try to share your feelings with someone outside that dimension then you'll return to your true form." She explained as Killua looked at her stunningly. "So? What would you say?"

"What will happen if I said no?"

"You'll face what the rest of the suicidal people had faced."

"Which is?"

"Being a meal for me so I can live. I need raging blood to live. People who are angry about life. So?" She said impatiently whilst waiting for Killua to respond as he gulped and nodded his head.

"Please, let me have this opportunity."


	3. Chapter 3

The cat grinned cheekly as she gestured for Killua to follow. They walked further into the woods until they have reached a tiny cottage. Killua examined it as the cat jumped and ran into it. It took him a few seconds to follow hesitantly as he thought it was a nice chance to run away.

Furthermore, he decided to follow it as it was a nice opportunity that he can't get every day. He entered it and search for the cat but he couldn't find her. "Hello? Are you here?" Killua walked a little as he got tripped with a broken wooden tile. He adjusted his balance and glanced around the room. It was empty with a body mirror standing in the middle of it.

He crept near it as he looked at it worriedly. The mirror shined, blinding Killua for an instant before the shine diminishes letting Killua see his reflection. "AH!" Killua screamed as he fell on his butt. He was a totally different person. neck-high black silky hair, blue eyes remained the same with soft normal colored skin. He stood up and rubbed his cheek as he examined himself. "Wh-Who..."

"It's the new you..." Killua looked behind as he found the cat wiggling her tail happily. "Now you are a new person. Have your way around but don't forget, if you regretted being like this or wanted to tell someone who you really are then you are mine forever."

Killua nodded as he got up and with a blink of an eye he found himself out of the woods. He looked around to find his bag lying next to him. He took it and ran to school. Students gave him amused looks as no one identified him in his new shape. Killua decided to act like a new student as he wondered why classes didn't start yet. He was walking nonchalantly and bumped with a muscular dude who steadied him by his waist. Killua examined the look on his face as the raven-haired boy smiled softly at him. He didn't see him before. Is he a transferred student? Questions popped up in his mind as he remembered the cat telling him that he's having a new life. He inhaled as the boy helped him regain balance but didn't take his hand off Killua's waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerningly as Killua groomed himself and smiled at Gon. "Yeah, thanks." They exchanged small smiled before the boy raises his hand for Killua to shake. "I'm Gon."

Killua shook his hand confidently, "Luca." He said as Gon smiled. "fancy meeting you here, Luca." Gon waved as he left for his class. Killua breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the heat crawl up his cheeks. That Gon is so sexy. Killua's type.

He wanted to have another moment with him. It's not like he's ugly or anything now. He's going to fall in love with him. Killua isn't an albino anymore.

He went to the office to 'register' in school with his new identity to be surprised that there's a file with his new name. He felt like he's going to be exposed but whatever magic the mirror did to his life, it's working. The dean gave him his schedule which had all his favorite classes. "I'm falling in love with the new life." He grinned while looking at the piece of paper as he folded it neatly and places it in his bag.

As he went to his first class, he was surprised enough for his lips to part slightly. Gon is in the same class as him. After Gon noticed him, he grinned and waved for Killua whose cheeks became red. _'I love my new life.'_ Killua smiled as he took the empty seat next to Gon. He wondered why no one just sat next to him or magic just forbid anyone to sit but Killua?

"Hello?" Gon waved his hand in front of Killua's face who was awakened from his daze.

"Sorry, dozed off."

"It's ok. So it's your first day here too?" Gon asked enthusiastically as Killua smiled and nodded. "Nice! I wonder how much classes we have together." Gon said as he looked curiously at Killua who sighed and took off his schedule to show it to Gon who gasped slightly. "We have all the classes to share together." Killua smiled, unfazed with that as he predicted it. "That's so cool!" Gon exclaimed as Killua laughed.

"Hey, cutie. Can I have you for a moment?" One of Killua's bullies tried talking to his new self flirtatiously as Killua glared and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off bitch." He mumbled as she gasped. She was one of his biggest bullies yet she's crawling on her knees for slight attention of him.

Gon was starring at them silently before snatching back Killua's attention. "So, What do you like to do in free time?" He asked bluntly as Killua smiled.

"I just like to listen to music while lying in bed."

"That's unhealthy." Gon replied while frowning as Killua rolled his eyes.

"I do exercise a lot from time to time."

"That explains your muscles mhm." Gon retorted making Killua blush.

"A-Are you checking me out?"

"Oh? Is that bad? You're, somehow, noticeable. I dunno but I feel that there's something forcing me to stare at you." Gon told honestly which let Killua feel slightly down. That's right, the power of magic is forcing everyone to love him now so he can't find true love as they always say. "So, um. I'm not your type but you are forced to look at me?" Killua asked anxiously as Gon chuckled. 

"I didn't mean that. It's just a feeling. You're cute Luca, I like you."

Killua smiled as he looked at Gon who was examining his features. Basically, he figured no one will be able to break his dimension which is good so that witch won't take over and claim him.

The first sin he has claimed for now,

_Wishing Gon to be able to call him by his real name._

_The first-dimensional crack broke its way into the mirror._


	4. Chapter 4

Gon suddenly stopped beaming as he looked at Killua. "Luca? you got paler."

Killua got a sudden jolt of fear at Gon's comment. "Huh? What do you mean?" Killua asked worriedly enough for Gon to frown. Such an epitome of light to frown is nearly broke Killua's heart. All of a sudden, Gon's face grew nearer to killua's who suck up at his breath. He looked at Gon with wide eyes as if Gon was looking at his soul, judging him.

Killua tried smiling but it came out twitched. A nervous smile to be precise. They looked at each other for a moment until Killua heard some chuckles. "G-Gon..."

With one stutter, Gon's heart fluttered. He put a hand on Killua's cheek. "I really wonder why..."

"Huh?"

"You really got spooky paler..."

"U-Uh... Let me go to the bathroom and we'll talk after that..." Gon nodded with a sigh as Killua rushed towards the bathroom, all eyes following him until he closed the class's door. He practically ran towards the bathroom. All he wanted is to be catching the flu and nothing else.

Alas, it appeared that he regained his albino skin again. Killua gritted his teeth as he looked at his reflection. He put a hand on his reflection while glaring angrily. "Why?..."

After he recited the question, he heard a wicked laugh as a cat popped up from the void. Killua didn't take off his eyes from their reflections as he was glaring daggers at the witch cat. She jumped onto his shoulder cockily as she was looking at his reflection on the mirror with a smug grin. "I warned you." She spat.

"About what?" He spat back.

"About breaking my mirror."

Killua raised an eyebrow as he couldn't identify what's so joyous about breaking her mirror to grin like that. As if she was reading his mind, she replied, "It means you broke one of the rules I gave and this also means that your body will be mine soon too."

Killua pursed his lips as he shooed the cat off his shoulders. She jumped on the sink and raised her long tale and chin cockily. "Getting mad at me won't help. Breaking your dimension is the worst."

"How can I Break it? I don't even know..."

"You can't." She blurted bluntly as Killua raised his eyebrow confusedly. She sighed as she was forced to explain. "You can't break it but you can let someone else break it for you."

"Oh?"

"When you wished for someone to know your name, it's breaking the rules. Because of that someone." She said slowly for Killua to understand who huffed when he got what the cat means. "It's all about regret. You regret this magic, magic turns dark on you."

She left Killua stunned for a moment as he was silently staring at the cat swirling her tail into circular shapes. She was silent and looking at the white tiles of the ground. Killua was examining her. He wonders what kind of a witch is she despite the fact of him knowing that she's a dark magic maniac.

Killua touched his silky black hair. It's hard to cover his eyes now without his bangs which let him feel a little insecure. He inhaled to not actually regret this and just go with it. "I'm going back to class."

"Sure..." She sputtered, disappearing in her hole afterward.

Killua stared at the place she disappeared in for a silent moment before finally leaving the bathroom and heading towards the class. Gon was waiting for him in there as he brightened up when he saw Killua coming back again. Nevertheless, what Killua really thought is that Gon brightened up for him because of the magic. Killua beamed a little that caused Gon to frown.

The teacher was already in class but paid no attention to Killua's late response. He sat next to Gon as Gon examined Killua's sad features. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

Gon looked worriedly at him. "How about we hang out after school? You sound troubled and need to wind up and also—" Gon twiddled with his fingers sheepishly, "—We can know each other more. If you want..." Gon finished and finally looked up to see Killua's expression who was ultimately blushing.

"Uhh... Sure! Why not?" Killua said as he smiled nervously before looking away until a piece of chalk hit their table. They flinched and looked at the glaring teacher. "Find x... Gon."

Killua heard Gon mutter, "No, god." 

"So? I was explaining for a damn hour how to find x. Get up, Gon."

Gon grumbled as Killua was raising a cross with his fingers for the teacher not to choose him. He got up and went to the teacher. she handed him a piece of chalk as Gon looked at the right triangle with knitted eyebrows. Students were silent. They were waiting for the new school idol's badassness. 

Suddenly Gon grinned. "Found it." then muttered. The teacher raised an eyebrow as well as Killua who was triggered to see how Gon will solve the equation to see Gon's hand move up and circle the x. "There it is. found it."

The class went silent. The teacher was examining The board as her glasses nearly fell at Gon's genius attempt to solve a math problem. He literally circled the x on the triangle and wrote there it is for the written question of 'find x'

Killua was cackling up as all the class started wheezing and the teacher's nerve popped up. She glared at Gon. "It was a fine joke." And said. Gon grinned innocently and bowed. "It wasn't a joke. I found the x!!!" Gon exclaimed. 

"Yes, Yes, and now go find the dean's office." She said as the wheezing turned into gasps and for Gon's grin to turn into a frown. 

"The dean's is my martial art's private teacher. She's gonna break my neck." Gon protested as the students gasped louder, Killua with them.

"She is?!" one of the students exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" another.

"I knew she's scary." and another.

"What kind of martial arts she's teaching you?" another asked.

Killua was looking at the mess Gon made and he smiled at Gon's innocent expression that didn't waver. The teacher was going to blow up. "Just go back to your seat!" She yelled and Gon military saluted before sitting next to Killua again. 

"Fewh, It was a nice joke right?" Gon mumbled as he winked at Killua who giggled. "It sure is. I loved it." 

After school, Gon and Killua went to the front gates saying goodbye to school with glee. Killua turned happily towards Gon with a bright grin that warmed Gon's heart. "It's been a while since I hung out with someone! Since the day I got raped by my brother—" Killua trailed off, face got paler at Gon's surprised expression.

The second-dimensional crack broke the side of the mirror.

Killua talked about his past with someone even though he's a new person...


	5. Chapter 5

"Your brother raped you?" Gon mumbled as the tint of surprise, colored his features. "Your family is into incest?" Gon asked as Killua gulped.

"C-Can you forget that or you don't want to hang around me anymore?" Killua's voice trembled as Gon shook his head then cupped Killua's hands with him when Killua's tears slipped. 

"I'm not that kind of person! Don't cry! I would never leave!!" Gon tugged Killua closer into a warm hug as Killua wrapped his hands around Gon's back and clenched his jumper tightly. Is really magic letting Gon act like this way?

Can magic control everyone around him? Is it this powerful?

Killua cried softly on Gon's shoulder, who was rubbing Killua's back soothingly. "Shhh. No cry, Let's hang out." Gon grabbed Killua by the shoulders and tugged him away from the hug to see his face. He smiled softly at him.

"I'm not going to question the white tips that appeared, but I will be so sad if you cried more bae."

Killua touched his hair to see white tips appeared on his hair. "Uhhh... I-I covered the highlighted tips because... school!"

Gon smiled warmly. "It's okay. It's not that weird that they appeared all of a sudden or anything." Killua's mouth twitched nervously. "Y-Yeah."

They remained silent for a moment before Gon snatched Killua's hand in his and tugged him forward. "How about we go to the bowling club?"

Killua nodded. "I think it'll be fun."

"Yessss! Lots of fun in there!"

Both teens ran together as Gon was throwing jokes about the math class and ranting about how small his brain is when it comes to math. He made Killua laugh a lot today. He loves this life. He loves his new self... Gon wouldn't look at him if he remained an albino. He would criticize him like everyone else.

This sent a jolt of sadness deep down Killua's heart. He didn't know why.

Around ten minutes of running and bags hitting their backs, they reached the bowling club. It looks incredible with all the crimson neon colors directed to its walls. Killua wow-ed, making Gon smile.

"Let's get innnnn!" Gon exclaimed as Killua chuckled and nodded. They went in to be hit by the aroma of alcohol and deodorant, also sweat mixed together. Gon went along as if he was used to it as Killua followed stat. He was looking around at the half-circle leather seats, and people were having such a great time. He stared at his left to see the bowling lanes that were extended for no end in Killua's vision.

"Luca! Here! found an empty place!" Gon exclaimed as Killua looked at him. Gon tossed his backpack on the seat and took off his jumper. Killua admitted that it covered Gon's muscular shape. He blushed when Gon caught him staring. He even grinned smugly and winked.

Killua looked away as he came nearer and put his backpack on the seat as well. It was Gon's time to stare at him. "You ready for being beaten?" Gon said cockily as Killua smirked. "We'll see who will be beaten!"

Gon grinned at the challenge as they went towards the bowling lane together as they looked up at the screen. "Time to show off some muscles." Gon said.

"Muscles isn't always the way to win; you need brains." Killua tapped his head as Gon smirked. 

"Strategy in bowling? Here I oop—"

Killua hit Gon's shoulder softly as Gon laughed. 

"Who will start?" Gon asked as Killua hummed. "I dunno..."

"Let's play paper rock scissors then." Gon said proudly as Killua laughed. 

"Sounds like your ideal game."

"I always win it."

"Save time and start."

Gon whined and gave Killua his best frown before Killua rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the pre-fight of paper rock scissors game. The first time they played it, it was a win for Gon who grinned as Killua folded his arms. "You were so confident. You're a cheater."

"Not like I can read your mind." Gon said as he took out his tongue. Killua rolled his eyes and shook his head while smiling. Gon decided to play dangerous as he let the bumpers out and held the bowling ball. He frowned in concentration while taking his tongue out to lick his upper lip. 

Killua was staring at him the whole time. He admired him so much until Gon threw the ball, and it went crashing the entire pins. Killua's mouth hung open in amusement. "Oh, Wow. I'm challenging a pro."

Gon chuckled proudly. "Yes, you are."

"I can see you chose a heavy ball." Killua looked from the corners of his eyes at Gon, who smirked. "Lightweights are for noobs." 

Killua snickered and glared. "Not everyone has so many muscles like YOU."

"So? You're going easy?" Gon's smirk got wider as his intimidation got Killua hard, so he grabbed a 20 pounds bowling ball with both of his hands. He has muscles, not like his weak self from before. Gon whistled at Killua, who ignored him and positioned himself to throw the ball. It sounds like Killua will hit the tie with Gon, which Gon wouldn't allow it because... where's the fun without teasing?

Gon slid behind Killua the same time Killua was ready to throw the ball as he grabbed his waist and started tickling him. He took Killua by surprise as the ball when flying in the air and rolled into the gutter. Gon stopped tickling as he took two, three, and four steps backward slowly, waiting for the surprised and silent Killua who was looking at the place, the ball went into as he waited for him to strike. 

Killua turned slowly towards Gon with a dangerous look. "You..." Killua sputtered as Gon raised his hands defensively. "I love you, my friend." Gon said as he giggled. 

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you, my lovely friend." With the announcement, Gon jumped and started running as Killua chased with a 10 pounds ball in hand. He's gonna beat the shit out of the cheater. "Nooooo! You're gonna send me to the hospital!" Gon yelled while laughing as he was hitting some people and yelling (sorry!).

Killua was the same, but without apologizing. He was focused on destroying the shit out of Gon for making him lose the match.

"You can have another turn!" Gon explained as Killua was raising his hands high to throw the ball, "Next turn my shit!"

Gon laughed loudly at Killua's retort. He remained laughing without looking ahead of him until he hit the soda machine and fell. Killua stopped as he looked at the whining and smiling mess of Gon. He threw the ball and started laughing at him.

"You look so funny, Gon." Killua snickered as Gon continued laughing and whimpering at the pain. As a bonus, because of how hard Gon hit the soda machine, two soda bottles went out. "I have to thank you for the free soda," Killua exclaimed as he grabbed the soda and tossed one for Gon, who took it heartedly. "That was fun." He said while wiping his tears as Killua slid down. "Yes, it is..." 

Killua was looking at the lying upside down Gon and smiled ruefully. "Gon, if I was so ugly and an albino, will you still consider me a friend of yours?"

Gon looked at Killua silently until the bottle in Killua hand fell, and he started coughing and not being able to breathe.

Gon's eyes widened as he sat up and started rubbing his back. "Luca?! You okay?!"

Third dimensional crack, in the middle of the mirror.

Killua started doubting his new self and the love of the people around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gon was rubbing Killua's back, who was coughing. "What happened? Are you okay? Someone! Grab water!!" Gon yelled as some man brought a bottle of water to Killua. When Killua tried steadying the bottle of water in Gon's hands, Gon noticed the bloodstains in Killua's sleeves.

"What. IS. This!!" Gon threw the bottle and grabbed Killua's arm, who looked dazed and panting. He raised Killua's sleeve as Killua's eyes widened. His cuts are back. Why? Oh. He did mention being an albino or implied.

"Luca! What is this?!" Gon exclaimed angrily as Killua peeked at him worriedly. "I..."

Gon's judging eyes are killing Killua from the inside. "I'm going home."

"Luca—"

"Save it, Gon. See you tomorrow. If you still want to talk, that is." Killua got up and started heading towards the door, but Gon directly grabbed Killua's arm, making Killua wince.

"We're going to the hospital."

"I don't—"

"Shut up." Killua turned to look at Gon's dark, angry eyes with wide cerulean eyes. "H-Huh?"

"I said, shut up." Gon repeated himself as he intertwined his fingers with Killua's.

"Yes, take care of your boyfriend more than that." One of the teens said as his friends started snickering.

"I will. Thanks." Gon replied sternly as they shut up at it, and Killua's lips were slightly apart in confusion. 

Gon tugged Killua towards the front doors and lead him outside. Killua was silent and glimpsing at Gon's back while being tugged. Gon was holding his jumper and the two bags with one hand while laying them on his back.

"Gon..."

Gon stopped walking as he twirled around. "Don't you have someone important in your life, Luca?" Gon asked sternly as Killua bent his head down in guilt. It was dark outside as Gon inhaled. 

"Then, I'm your new important someone."

Killua shot up his head. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Gon said sternly as he tugged Killua close. "Better not hurt my feelings again."

Killua blinked at Gon. "You're not going to judge me for cutting myself? even though you knew all of these things on the first day we met?"

"I don't care; it was the first or the hundredth day. I don't know what did you passed through in life to cut yourself, but I'm not letting you hurt yourself anymore."

Killua's eyes teared up as he looked away. "I don't deserve such a light."

Gon frowned as he tugged Killua closer for their bodies to connect. "I am attracted to you so much."

Killua pursed his lips. Gon is attracted to him because of magic.

"And I'm so interested in you."

Killua looked tiredly at Gon. "I want to go home."

"I will take you, but first, let me take you to the hospital."

"No... Please. They'll start asking questions. I'm not ready!"

Gon inhaled as if thinking of something. "Fine. I'll take you to my apartment. I need to make sure these cuts are bandaged appropriately."

Killua looked at Gon in disbelieve.

He's growing so much in love with him. Gon is breaking his dimension! He's in danger. He has to take some distance.

Killua took a step back. "Sorry, Gon. You're still a stranger to me. I can't crash your place." Gon's lips parted and were ready to protest, but Killua continued. "Let's give it some time."

Gon nodded in agreement as he took out his phone. "Give me your number then."

Killua sighed and took Gon's phone to type his number. "Better bandage your hands when you go home."

"I will."

"Take a pic of them to me when you do."

Killua pouted. "I said I would. Trust me, bru."

"Hmphh."

Gon surrendered and hugged Killua abruptly. "Take care, and see you tomorrow."

Killua was surprised by himself as he hugged Gon back. He loves how caring Gon is for him. He started to believe that Gon is different.

Days passed as Killua tried avoiding Gon at school, and Gon was sulking about it, but they were frequently texting via phones. Gon did ask him why he's ignoring him at school, but Killua tried changing the topic. Always.

It got Gon irritated as the next day of that text, Gon blocked Killua's way to class and forced him into the Janitor's room. Killua yelped and looked at Gon.

"What are you doing?! We're going to be late in class!"

"I want to know why are you avoiding me?!" Gon trapped Killua between his hands. "But, you're talking normally to me via phones."

"I'm not ignoring you. I-I'm trying to focus on my subjects." Killua objected as Gon scoffed. "Really?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other deeply as their noses touching until Gon gave in and kissed Killua heatedly. Killua yelped in fright as he pushed Gon off. Gon looked at Killua breathlessly. "You... You didn't like it... Did you?" Gon asked while wiping his lips with a scared look.

He was scared of losing Killua forever.

"I... I didn't think about it. I pushed you too fast! I... You took me by surprise!"

Gon sighed. "Let us try it again then." Gon said with a frown of determination.

"N-No."

"Why?"

"W-We can't..."

"Why?"

"We..."

"Why?"

"Because... Uhh..."

"Hm?" Gon came closer as he trapped Killua again between his arms and snuck his nose into Killua's neck, who resisted a moan of how ticklish he is around his neck.

"Gon..."

"Tell me why. I want a reason to stop."

"Th-There's no reason."

"Then, why not trying?"

"I..."

"Why..."

Killua inhaled sharply to stop a moan when Gon inhaled Killua's scent from his neck, making him tremble. 

"I'm not ready."

Gon remained silent, but he didn't push it further. "At least answer this, Luca."

Killua waited for Gon to hit the question. "Can you go out with me?"

Killua's pupils trembled. He can't refuse the person who loves, but if he agreed, he should come clean for his lover, and he also can't do that.

He would let Gon live in a big lie, that his beautiful boy is an albino, a thin teen with no facial hair. His hair is white, and his skin is sensitive and with the color of a plague. 

Gon waited for Killua to answer. "We can't..."

He saw hurt in Gon's eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Killua bit his lower lip. "Gon... Save me... I want to be back..." Killua sputtered, catching Gon off guard as Killua clenched his heart. His heart is going to explode.

He remembered Gon answering killua's question before his cuts show up.

_"If I was an ugly albino, will you still love me?"_

Gon replied softly, _"I love you for you... You'll be my friend that I always admire and hopefully something more after that."_

Killua felt so happy back then, as for now, he was clenching his shirt where his heart is placed. Gon was steadying him from falling. "Luca?! What's wrong?! You okay?!"

"Gon... My name is... Killua." Blood went out of Killua's mouth. "Don't forget me, Gon... I'm your albino lover... My body is taken by a witch..." Killua said in his cracked voice as he started fainting. 

Gon's eyes were so wide. "Killua!!!!!"

The mirror is cracked.

a witchy grin was formed as the cat started taking a form of a human while Killua was getting smaller between Gon's hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Killua! Killua!! Talk to me!! Look at me! Please open your eyes!"

Killua returned to his true shape as Gon was crying at the cold body held by his hands. "Why are you followed by a witch?! How can I help!?! KILLUA!" Gon yelled as white hair started forming into Killua's face and hands, scaring Gon.

Weird changes were happening to Killua as it scared Gon horrifically. He chanted Killua's name. Killua's tangible name. "Not after I fell for you! Not after that, you became a piece of my heart! Please! Killua... Come back!!" Gon was crying and hugging Killua.

It's been around two weeks since they met and started talking but they got together and felt like they belong to each other which made them feel safe around each other. They became best friends really fast. They admired each other......... They loved each other.......

The white fur got messier and with more amounts. A massive deformation happened to Killua's body. He was shrinking. fingers became so small as Gon felt a knot in his throat. What's happening to Killua? He couldn't understand.

Clothes became oversized, ears disappeared, eyes got bigger, then nose demolished into a cat-like one. Gon was looking at the changes frightfully. This freaked him out and made him not able to move as he peered silently.

After Killua's face and body transformed and became tiny, his body disappeared into the clothes. Gon remained silent as he looked at the empty clothes. Killua disappeared. 

Gon wasn't able to believe what just happened. Killua spat blood, said that his true name is Killua and his body is taken by a witch then poof. disappeared.

He also asked Gon to help and to not forget him ever. Gon wiped his tears as he was going to hug Killua's empty clothes and decided to hunt that witch down even though he knows nothing about it.

When he got ahold of Killua's clothes, he felt a slight weight in it. He tugged the clothes to see a small white kitten in the sweater Killua was wearing. The kitten was sleeping peacefully inside Killua's sweater.

"No way... Killua?"

Gon carried the tiny kitten carefully into his arms and glanced at it. White fur, pink nose and a thin tail. "Yes, you are Killua." Gon said as he smiled happily. "You're not dead! I can still help you!!" Gon yelled, scaring the tiny kitten awake.

It stared at Gon as Gon stared at the icy blue irises. "Killua?" 

The kitten meow-ed as Gon hugged it enough for the kitten to (Mrroawww). Gon laughed joyously. "I-I will help you to regain your body!"

Killua licked his leg and rubbed it on his fluffy ear in a very cute way that warmed Gon's heart. He wielded Killua to his chest and took his clothes to cover him. "I promise you'll be safe with me, Killua!" He heard a faint meow under the clothes that covered him. Gon decided to leave school as a girl blocked his way in a witty expression.

"Where are you going, babe?" She said as Gon took a step back in disgust. She's the whore of his homeroom. "Uhh, I was searching for Luca."

She looked at him confusedly. "Who's Luca?" Gon looked at her in bewilderment. "Our classmate? That share my whole classes? The one that always sits next to me?"

She put a hand on Gon's sweaty forehead and acted worried. "Gon? Let's go to the nurse. You sound like you're hallucinating. I always sat next to you and no one is named Luca in this whole school. I know everyone here."

Gon gulped as he felt his throat go dry. "Then you absolutely know Killua! the albino boy?" She tilted her had. "There's an albino boy in our school? Since when?"

Gon was going to believe that Killua was a lie. A hallucination but Killua's clothes are between his hands. even his new form, a silent small kitty. "M-Maybe I'm hallucinating. I'm going back home to rest."

"Where did you find these clothes and let me grab your bag for you."

"No! I'll grab it myself. bye." Gon rushed his words as he ran towards the class to see that Killua's bag isn't found. He took his bag, stuck the clothes and the kitty inside the bag as he smiled when Killua popped his head up. Gon put a finger on his lips to shush Killua who was going to meow. Killua stopped which made Gon sure that Killua can understand him. He smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to safety and I promise to give you back your body." He could've sworn that he saw a tear form into Killua's blue irises. Gon zipped his bag leaving it slightly open for air to pass through for Killua.

Gon knew that witch destroyed Killua's existence along with his body. She's an arrogant, thief witch. Gon was fuming as he was wondering what to do. He was stomping out the school so fast not to be caught by anyone.

He went back to his apartment. "Mito san! I'm back!."

"Welcome back honey!" She came out of the kitchen and looked at Gon suspiciously once she saw his expression. "You're hiding something."

"UHHHH! I hate the ability of you, MOMS"

She laughed. "Hit me with it."

"I know you hate animals in the house...." Gon said while twiddling his fingers nervously. 

"You didn't grab a stray dog or something, did you?"

"NO! Well... It's a very tiny kitty. Like you can fit him in your palm!" Gon exclaimed as Mito glared. "Return it to the park."

"NO! I would go with him!"

She stared at her own nephew. "Where is it?"

Gon took off his bag as he unzipped it and Killua jumped from it while shaking his head rapidly. Gon's cheeks reddened at the cuteness so he looked to see Mito already smiling at the kitten when it started purring.

"It's so clean to be a stray kitten."

"You can say that I bought it."

"Why didn't you ask me first?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED HIM SO MUCH! I COULDN'T RESIST HIS CUTENESS!" Gon said as Mito laughed.

"Better not be spoiled and destroy everything around!" They looked at Killua who was barely able to walk straight. "Is he a newborn?"

"I think so." Gon replied.

"Poor him, without his mom at this age."

Killua looked at Mito then tried reaching Gon. Gon laughed as he extended his hand. Killua stood on two and put the other two on Gon's palm. "I'll take him to my room."

"Sure. Don't forget to feed him. I think he needs a syringe to be able to drink milk at this age."

Gon nodded as he carried the kitty and got up to his room. His apartment was modern. Since he moved with Mito to live in it.

He looked at Killua and smiled when he saw him looking around. "I promise to help you." Killua's attention shifted to him and he purred. Gon chuckled at his response then opened the door of his bedroom. He flung the bag on the ground and put Killua gently on his bed.

"I hope my bedroom is cozy enough for you, little kitty."

Killua looked at Gon after giving the room some judgmental looks, then meow-ed. Gon felt down a little that no one is able to remember Killua and that he's the only one that left for Killua to take care of him. He has to retrieve his life back.


	8. Chapter 8

Gon was pacing in his room while thinking of a way to retrieve Killua's life. Killua was staring at him going back and forth in his room. 

"Mrrooow." Killua chanted as Gon stopped pacing and looked at Killua. His troubled look disappeared under a small, warm smile. Killua rubbed his leg on his face as Gon considered him blushing.

"You need me or you need food?" Gon smirked as Killua (mroww-ed) angrily. Gon laughed and scrambled into a jump next to Killua on the bed. Killua's small figure flew in the air a little at Gon's sudden weight on the mattress until he fell on Gon's chest. Gon smiled at the cuteness pangs Killua was giving.

"Till I find a solution to your problem, I'll enjoy your fluffiness."

Killua meowed and took out his fragile and little nails and stuck them into Gon's school's sweater. Gon giggled. "Sorry, Killua but that's really cute." killua meow-ed desperately and that's when Mito knocked.

"Gon, get down, time for lunch."

"Let me feed the kitty first."

"I heard that the small kitty got a name." She teased as Gon rubbed the back of his neck as he sat and Killua slid on his lap.

"Yes, Killua."

"It's a 'kittious' name." Mito purred and Gon laughed. She gave Gon a syringe with a small bowl of milk. "I figured that you will say that, so feed the kitty and come down. I'm waiting for you."

Gon nodded as he laid Killua like a baby on his arm. Killua was swarming and looking at the syringe with milk in it. "Awwwwww! My kitty is hungry!" Gon exclaimed as he gave the syringe to Killua who started drinking with Gon feeding a little every time Killua gives a lick.

After he fed him, Killua went into a deep slumber. Gon turned off lights, leaving the light of the nightstand lamp on for Killua as he left and went down.

"Mito san, I may call my friends."

"Sure thing but after you eat and finish your homework."

Gon grumbled. "Fiiiiiine."

Gon took a seat in front of his aunt as she looked at him. "I heard that you answered a civil question in a very 'civil' way."

"Huh?" Gon exclaimed before taking a spoonful of his rice and turkey meat.

"The principal called me, telling me that you had a test with a bonus question in."

"I guess you're talking about the life situation subject." Gon scrunched up at the thought as she nodded.

"Describe school in one word. You answered—" Gon cut his aunt by answering. "Hell."

"Yes, you did answer that."

"Why should I lie?"

She sighed. "Eat and we'll talk about your rebellious newfound power."

Gon grumbled. "Pleaaase. It's not worth my bad mood now."

Mito smiled, "Maybe..."

They ate in silence before Gon ran up towards his room to check up on Killua. he was still sleeping which warmed up Gon's heart. He solved his homework so fast that got Mito suspicious so she double-checked his work before allowing him to call his friends.

"Guys! Come to my apartment this instant!" Gon exclaimed over the phone.

 _"Why?"_ his friend that was always mentioned by 'Le Oreo' asked.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ His girly-like male friend asked worriedly.

 _"GON! YOU MISS US!"_ His shortcake friend exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gon shook his head. "I'll explain when you reach my place. I need your help and no one will believe me but you three."

They agreed as Gon hung up. He looked to see Killua is staring at him. "Did I wake you up? Sorry!" Killua meow-ed and slumped back but didn't sleep.

Gon sat next to Killua as he started petting him. Killua purred giddily as Gon smiled. After half an hour, their apartment's doorbell rang and his three friends came in. 

Gon scrambled towards the room with them as they got worried at Gon's troubled gaze. "What's wrong Gon?" Kurapika asked as Gon inhaled. "Can you see the kitten?" Gon asked as he pointed at Killua who was brooming himself.

"Awwww it's so cute," Zushi exclaimed.

Gon inhaled. "He's a human." They all remained silent. "OOOOH! It's the spooky trick for October! HAHAHA, You got us really hard Gon!" Leorio snickered but no one laughed. Gon was looking sternly at them as Kurapika frowned, Zushi was petting Killua and Leorio felt awkward for laughing alone.

"I'm not joking. Killua was... I was romantically interested in Killua before suddenly he started coughing blood and telling me that a witch is taking his body then transformed into a small kitten. Please, guys, believe me." Gon intertwined his fingers together in a pleading manner.

Kurapika was silent as Leorio put his hands in his pockets. "Gon. That joke became bad. Stop."

Zushi was looking at his friend while petting Killua. He looked at Killua to see Killua is staring back at him. "I'm not joking, Leorio. Can you trust me for once!? I don't know how to find that witch! Four brains are better than one."

"You mean five." Kurapika corrected as Gon blinked his way. When Gon couldn't catch what Kurapika was implying, he sighed and pointed at Killua. "If he's human and still has his brain then he also can help us."

Gon's eyes brightened. "You are the best pika!" Gon ran and hugged Kurapika who flinched with tinted cheeks. Leorio was fuming. "YEAH YEAH GET OFF OF HIM! WE'LL HELP." Leorio took Gon's hands-off Kurapika as the blonde coughed nervously.

Gon looked innocently at both of them before shrugging it off and looking back at Killua. "If he's really human, order something from him, if he granted it then I will believe you until the kitten is already trained," Leorio said as Gon frowned.

"You can ask aunt Mito about when I brought the Kitten. It's today. No time to train him."

Zushi nodded in agreement. "Then order something," Leorio commanded as Gon looked at Killua in pleading eyes.

"Killua, can you.... uhh.. come to me while meowing?"

"Really Gon? Is that the best you can come up with?" Leorio rubbed his temples.

"He's a small kitten idiot. What he can do is limited." Kurapika answered as Killua was trying to reach Gon at the end of the bed while meowing. Kurapika nodded in agreement. "I always believed in magic."

"I don't," Leorio said while looking at Killua.

"I do!" Zushi exclaimed.

Gon carried Killua who reached him and nuzzled with him.

"So, What should we do?" Gon asked.

"We have to start reading about the dark magic that transforms humans into kittens. I guess." Kurapika suggested.

"Hell, Nah. That's boring." Leorio retorted. "Do you have a better idea?" Kurapika seethed as Leorio pursed his lips. "Guessed so."

Killua started meowing as he shimmered for Gon's sweater on the ground. Gon looked at it. "You want us to go to school?" Killua meow-ed again as Gon nodded. "Let's go to school."

"At this hour?" Zushi asked and Gon nodded.

"Better than when there are students around."

Gon made a good point so they decided to leave. It was dark outside as they were walking towards the school. Once they reached it, Gon put Killua down as Killua started walking while wobbling on his small fragile legs. The four followed him slowly.

It took them around 25 minutes and they aren't that far from the school. Leorio was fuming. "Gon! For fuck's sake! Just carry him and let's walk faster."

"But i don't know where to go!" Gon whimpered but Killua was looking at Gon while raising his two front legs. Gon carried him as he started walking. There were two roads splitting the street, one leading towards the city and one towards the mountain. Killua curved his body towards the mountain's road. Gon nodded as they walked toward it. On their side, trees started to get thicker.

"There's a forest here? Interesting." Kurapika exclaimed as Gon nodded.

"It's so scary," Zushi said while trembling. 

"Pee yourself away from me." Leorio retorted as Kurapika hit his shoulder and glared at him. Leorio rubbed his arm and started mumbling. 

"I still can hear you." Kurapika glared as Leorio Shut his mouth."

Killua meow-ed towards the forest as Gon nodded. "Guess the witch is inside the forest."

"I think tho," Kurapika replied on Gon.

"I always knew witches live in forests," Zushi said proudly.

After their first hesitant steps towards the entrance of the forest, they decided to take the bait and to go in. Killua needs help and Gon weren't going to just agree on some warns.

human cerulean eyes were tracking them from the forest since they entered. White fluffy hair, pale skin, and blue orbs are what was waiting for them in that small, empty cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

They were walking deliberately and steadily as they started hearing a hum. Leorio sounded fazed with it but not the other boys. They were walking steadily with Gon petting Killua's small head.

After a short while of walking, the hum stopped. Killua recognized the place as he meow-ed for Gon to continue walking. Gon wandered the woods with Kurapika turning on his flashlight. "This place is getting really creepy." Gon admitted.

"I know right?!" Zushi exclaimed then bumped with Gon who stopped abruptly. 

"A cottage in the middle of the woods?" Kurapika explained as they tensed when they heard clattering. They looked around until their eyes rested on Leorio. He was trembling and his teeth clattering. "I still thought it was a joke but now I'm hella scared. Can we go back please?"

"Go. I'm staying until I find a clue about Killua's life." Gon shrugged nonchalantly.

"You want me to return alone?!"

"Stay then... Duh." Gon replied as Leorio made a squeaky sound.

Gon went forward as he covered Killua with his arms protectively. Killua felt Gon's warmth as he purred and nuzzled harder. Gon smiled and raised Killua to his eye level and kissed his nose. Killua meow-ed as he tried covering his face with his legs and Gon giggled. "I can't wait for you to return normal so I can tease you about that."

Killua meow-ed again and Gon tugged him back between his arms protectively. He kicked the door open as he went inside. There was nothing inside but a broken mirror.

Killua jumped and started meow-ing vigorously, catching Gon off-guard. "What's wrong?! What is that mirror?"

"Mrrooooow!" Killua meow-ed a long one before switching to hissing. The three males were looking at him and blinking until all of them heard a chuckle. Sudden hands got out from behind the mirror while touching the edges of it. Gon frowned as he carried the squirming Killua protectively. "Who are you?" Gon exclaimed as a white boy got out behind the mirror and smiled. Gon recognized those features. Killua did turn to his previous self before transforming into a cat. "Hey! this is Killua's body!! Give it back."

The witch smiled as Gon gulped his forming saliva. "I gave rules and he broke them, his body is mine now."

"Give. Killua's. Body. Back."

"I can't. It's not his anymore."

The real Killua was looking up at Gon. He was so scary when he's mad.

"Take my body instead." Gon said. "No need for a game or rules. Just take it and return Killua's back." Gon said as Killua started hissing and clawing at Gon's arm but his claws were so fragile as he was a newborn.

"Calm down, Killua. I'm talking here."

"You want to give your body in exchange?" The witch said with a frown. "Your life isn't bad. You have a very positive aura surrounding you."

"I'm ready to give up on it but give me a way to be with Killua. That's all I care for. And to live with my family. I know the people I love won't even care if I turned into an animal. I'm gonna be Gon either way to them." Gon looked down at Killua and smiled. "But I can't handle seeing the love of my life suffering like this." Gon turned to look at the witch. "It's still stealing when you take someone else's life."

"It's my life and body now. He didn't even take care of it when he had it and now he wants it?"

"It was his body and it will always be his body. Tell me... What's your name?" Gon said as the witch's eyes widened. 

"I-I'm Killua."

"No, Killua's here." Gon raised his arms to show the small kitten. "You took his body but you would never be able to claim his identity that it was born with HIS soul. If you possessed his body that doesn't make you Killua. I know you have a real name, a true identity that you are born with. Accept it." Gon said with a tint of sadness. "You are suffering too, aren't you?"

The witch took a step back, "Stop... S-Stop..."

"Why? Why aren't you telling me your name? Oh? You're talking about Killua that he doesn't like his body yet you're not admitting your true identity... That doesn't make you better than Killua."

"I SAID STOP!"

"WHY? JUST ADMIT THAT YOU CAN'T BE KILLUA!" Gon cried out angrily. "Even if you didn't give his body back, I'll take him and raise him like a cat with me. I don't care. He's still the Killua I love and know. I care about HIM. Whoever body or shape he has. If he made a plastic surgery. HELL. If he became the satan himself, he's still KILLUA!" Gon screamed as the witch was silent for a moment. Mouth agape, eyes wide, lower lip trembling and solidified. 

"A-Are you the light wizard?"

"Who?" Gon raised an eyebrow.

"No, You're the light himself." She said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about but now, tell me what is your name?"

"I'm... I'm... Rachel."

When Rachel said her name, she put her hand on her chest as she inhaled sharply, just the same way Killua did when he admitted his true self. She fell over her knees as Kurapika and Zushi ran to steady her up. She was returning to her old aged shape but her expression... She was happy.

Killua was getting bigger in Gon's hands as Gon put him slowly in the ground. By tuition, he knew Killua is turning back to normal. A sudden earthquake jolted the place as the cottage was falling down. Leorio screamed. The mirror blew up when Killua returned to his true self, totally naked. Gon threw his jacket on Killua as it was oversized of how thin Killua is. He wore it fast as Gon grabbed his hand, and ran with him out of the falling cottage. 

Zushi and Kurapika started helping Rachel to get out of there as well.

Once they were out, the cottage shattered like a piece of mirror. All of them were looking at it. Rachel looked at Gon and smiled. "You broke my dimension... The cottage was my mirror's dimension that I stuck in. I can rest in peace now and live the rest of my remaining life without searching for a new body.

Gon grinned happily, "YESS! Life has a lot to give. Just enjoy it without listening to other people's retort. They always retort whether you are beautiful or ugly. If you're in a bad shape or sick they'll call you ugly, if you are so beautiful they'll call you cocky and a whore. Basically, don't listen to others!" Gon winked as she laughed warmly. "Where were you when I was so obsessed with finding the youth." Gon giggled as he looked at Killua who was guiltily looking at the muddy ground. 

"Killua. you owe me a date after all of that." Gon tugged Killua closer. "I love you." Gon confessed as Killua's eyes filled up with tears. "I love you too Gon... Thank you..." Killua hugged Gon who hugged back tightly.

Gon's friends were smiling along with Rachel. "I also owe you one Gon and an apology for Killua and everyone I killed for youth." Rachel said as Gon and Killua broke the hug and looked at her. 

"My final incantation will be—" She smiled and waved goodbye as All of the males' eyes widened. 

"Hell no stop!" Gon yelled as Killua opened his eyes and found himself standing and looking at the forest.

He looked down to see himself wearing his uniform. He has his cuts. He touched his face and hair. He's the real Killua. "Was that a hallucination?" Killua asked himself, uncertain as he continued walking towards the school.


	10. •Epilogue•

Killua reached the school as the bell didn't ring yet. The whore of the school snickered. "Here's the albino."

Killua looked down at the ground when his bullies reached him. It was a hallucination... Killua ignored his bullies as he walked faster without noticing the puddle of water and slipping. He closed his eyes hard and waited to reach the ground. He didn't fall.

He opened one eye to see his light. "Gon..."

Gon sounded surprised. "Oh? How did you know my name?" Gon shook his head. "More importantly, are you okay?" Gon helped Killua to his feet. Gon shook his hand and smiled warmly. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"Uhh! No, no! I'm okay! Thank you!" Gon tightened his hand on Killua's. "Well, apparently you heard about me but let me introduce myself properly. I'm Gon! a transferred student."

Killua smiled. "I'm..." Gon tilted his head. "I'm Killua," Killua said with red cheeks. Gon smiled happily. "A 'kittious' name!" Gon exclaimed as Killua remembered when Mito called him that when he was a cat. He chuckled so warmly that let Gon's heart skip a beat. 

"Oh, wow. You really have a nice smile." Gon exclaimed. Killua nodded happily. "And you are shining, like a lot."

Gon laughed, "We should go to class. Meet you again Killua!" Gon waved as Killua waved back. Gon turned to go before stopping and turning around before smiling again. "By the way, I do like your hair, eyes and everything about you. I mean you're so my type. I always dreamt to have an albino boyfriend! Consider that a compliment tho! I'm trying to hunt you down!" Gon said before extending his tongue and winking.

He left Killua speechless before leaving. "S-So... Since I met you, I was always your type but you didn't know that I'm an albino because I faked it of how insecure I am... Yet, you fell for me without caring about how I look like because... I'm Killua. The soul who you fell for." Killua sniffed, trying to control his overflowing emotions.

"Hey, snow-white! Why are you raining?" one of Killua's bullies said. "An ugly creature like you should be dead." His friend said as Killua looked at them and smiled. They looked confusedly at him.

"Listen, assholes... Don't you have something better to do than harassing me?"

"What did you say?!" They were coming to beat Killua up as Killua started screaming. "RAAAAAAAAPE!" They got frightened as the whole school was looking their way now. "Fuck you!" They muttered before running away. Killua laughed softly before heading towards his class as he reached just in time. 

He's not going to be late at school ever again. He already has a dream to achieve now. Having a successful life with Gon even if it took him his whole life.

Killua went to his usual classes as he found Gon in his maths period. Girls were surrounding Gon who was smiling nervously. Killua would just take the back seat and ignore the new student's commotion but... He's Gon. 

Killua puffed his cheeks. "WHORES! LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Killua yelled as all the girls gasped. Gon was blinking at him with surprise on his eyes.

"How dare you call us whores!!"

"You are when you're sticking like dirty gums in a taken person's hair," Killua said cockily. Gon smirked. 

"Ooooh? An ugly person like you won't even have a boyfriend." The whore of the school said. 

"Oh? I will honey but I'm not a whore like you to hook up with every man in the school to find the person I really love." KIllua said cockily while rolling his eyes. Gon laughed silently.

She pursed her lips as she was going to slap Killua on the face but Gon grabbed her hand from behind. "Don't you dare touch him." Gon said as Killua winked at Gon to see his surprised expression that turned into a blush directly.

Girls left them alone as Killua sat next to Gon. "That was kinky, you know?" Gon said with a smirk on his face.

"You liked it," Killua said nonchalantly.

"You saved me. Of course, I like it! I'm gay after all."

Killua chuckled and looked at the teacher entering the room. "Are you gay too?" Gon muttered sheepishly.

"I wonder if I am." He heard Gon whimpers.

Chalk hit the table directly after they started muttering more. "How about one of you get up and find the x in this triangle. Killua? How about you show Gon how to find x?" She said impatiently.

Killua smiled. "Of course ma'am!" Killua heard some snickers when he called the teacher in that way before he gestured for Gon to follow him.

Killua examined the triangle for a moment as the teacher thought that Killua will really try to solve the equation. "OOOOh! I found it!" Killua exclaimed.

"Oh?" Gon questioned as Killua took the piece of chalk from the teacher's hand and circled the x then wrote 'there it is'. He turned and beamed at the teacher innocently. 

The class was Wheezing with Gon admiring Killua. "You know that I would do the same move if I was put in your shoes?" Gon sputtered as Killua chuckled. "Believe me I know."

"Oh?" Gon raised an eyebrow as he was smirking. "You sound like we met in the past life and you still remember me."

"I think yes," Killua replied. 

"How about you two flirt in the dean's office?" The teacher said angrily as Gon shook his head. "The dean is my martial arts teacher! She's gonna break my neck!" Gon exclaimed as students gasped.

"I knew she's scary!"

"Is she really your teacher?!"

"WoW."

A lot of comments that gave Killua nostalgia. He was smiling like an idiot. "Please let us back in our seats. We promise to pay more attention." Killua pleaded innocently as she sighed and allowed them back on their seats. 

Gon beamed at Killua. "How about we hang out after school... We can understand each other more and—" Gon twiddled with his fingers sheepishly. "—May get closer, if you want."

Killua smiled happily. "Of course! I would love to!"

Gon beamed happily. The rest of the classes, alas, nothing was shared with Gon. Killua felt down a bit but he shrugged as he barely can remember what happened in those classes. Maybe because they were made of magic.

Gon met up with him as they decided to go bowling. Just like everything happened before. But instead of Killua breaking his dimension and starting to cough, he hit his head hard while chasing Gon because he tickled him and made him lose. He fainted and when he woke up, he saw Gon looking at his cuts. 

Killua explained that he was suffering from severe depression and loneliness and that no one actually cares for him. Gon told him that sentence again. "If you have no one, let me be your important someone! For me! Don't hurt yourself! I would be so sad!" 

Killua smiled. "I won't"

Killua gave his number to Gon when Gon offered to take him to the hospital but Killua refused. He told Killua to send a pic of his arms bandaged carefully. Killua chuckled and told Gon to trust him.

He actually sent the pics as Gon was so worried. They became closer and closer by each day until that day Gon asked Killua to go out with him. Killua said a massive yes. 

"Killua, Uhh, Will you go out with me. I-I mean as boyfriends... Can you be my boyfriend."

Killua blinked at Gon as he felt Gon's nervousness is bubbling up. He grinned wide and embraced Gon. "YESSSSSSSS! ABOUT TIME YOU ASK ME OUT!" Gon chuckled warmly. "Sorry... Babe..."

~~~~

"Gon if I was normal and not albino and got black hair and an actually colored skin, will you love me as you love me now?" Killua asked as they were sitting, Killua between Gon's legs and looking at the moon together with Gon tying his hands around Killua's waist and resting his head on Killua's shoulder.

"You are Killua to me however you look like. But to be honest, I really love how special and unique you are. I consider you a gem, Killua."

Killua's cheeks reddened. "I love you, idiot."

"I love you too, smartass."

Killua laughed before turning and standing on his knees. Gon tugged Killua close by the waist. Killua went closer and closer until Gon's hungry lips snatched Killua's with his. They made out for a nice moment before Killua tangled his legs around Gon's hips.

"My virgin boy, Shouldn't we wait for me to introduce you to my caregiver?"

Killua grinned, "You will?"

"Yessss! How about tomorrow?"

"YAY!" Killua exclaimed happily. Mito sounded so cool when he saw her as a kitten. He finally will have a chance to talk to her. "Are you sure she doesn't mind you as gay?"

"I'm Gon to her. People who love you, they love you for you. I love you because you're my Killua not because you're the cutest creature around the world."

Killua laughed. "Yes, Yes. even though some people see me ugly, I'm happy that I'm beautiful in your eyes."

"People's tastes vary but you'll always be Killua however you look like."

They smiled at each other before kissing each other fervently and hungrily...  
  



End file.
